


Inspiration Comes from Unlikely People

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy has only met Molly Weasley twice, but they were both interesting times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration Comes from Unlikely People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nextgen_drabble on LJ way back when. The prompt was Molly II/Scorpius' relationship.

Scorpius' first encounter with the Potter/Weasley clan was his first time on the Hogwarts express. One ran into his compartment (no one had wanted to sit with him) and slid the door shut, panting as if he'd been running. Short red hair gave him away as a Weasley. His back was turned to Scorpius while he muttered and banged his forehead gently on the door. "Way to go, Milo. Way. To. Go. A fantastic way to start your fourth year."

"Er, excuse me?" Scorpius said, his father had taught him to be polite after all. 

The boy jumped, spinning around and Scorpius had realized the mistake he had made. It wasn't a boy at all, though she had certainly looked like one from the back and Scorpius had a feeling that was what she'd been going for. Small breasts were covered by a Muggle button up shirt and she was wide eyed. "How’d you get in here?" she asked, still panting slightly.

"Er, by walking? I've been he since you walked in," Scorpius answered. While he'd never tell his father, the Weasley and Potter families had always intrigued him. 

"Oh," she said and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"So, who's Milo?" 

The Weasley paused and then set her shoulders. "Me. On the inside. But everyone calls me Molly."

"Oh," he says and holds out his hand, smiling. "Hullo, Milo. I’m Scorpius."

~

Scorpius' second encounter with Milo Weasley happened while waiting outside his father's office at the Ministry. Though admittedly, he did wonder which of the male Weasleys were visiting Percy Weasley when she went in. He stormed out of his father office and abruptly stopped when he saw Scorpius. They'd never had a friendship at school, but they did nod when passing in the corridors. 

"Scorpius, from the train... Hello, how are you?" he asked politely.

"Fine, about to have lunch with my father. You?" Scorpius asked, curious.

"Heh, I just told him," he says and runs his fingers through his hair.

"...About Milo?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, didn’t go well?" Scorpius asked.

"Er, no. He told me to come back when my priorities were straight. I told him to contact me when he straightened his own and left," he looked at Scorpius and grinned. "There’s a potion you know. That can help me? And the Muggles have had ways to fix it for years. I-I can be Milo." 

Scorpius sucks in a breath. "Well. Will you?"

Milo takes a deep breath and whispers excitedly, "Yeah."

"That’s brave. Good luck!"

With a smile and a "Thanks!" Milo leaves Scorpius with inspired thoughts tumbling in his head. Perhaps today's lunch he'll tell his father about Alec, who's a Muggle.


End file.
